Unfortunately, many people have become so disabled by the ravages of disease or injury that they are unable to stand or walk without assistance. Movements from a bed or a chair to bathing or toilet facilities are often highly problematic. Without a minimum level of muscular strength, the aid and support of one or more attendants is often required for even the smallest changes in position. Frequently, a disabled individual must be lifted and carried from one place to another, a task which can demand more dexterity and strength than those caring for such an individual in the home may have. Often, the burden of transporting an individual who is paralyzed, or is otherwise severely afflicted, is so difficult that costly professional help or nursing home care is required.